There are different levels of crazy
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: After the Kijuju Incident Chis went a bit crazy...Will he ever sane the hell up? Is Wes really dead? and will Christian Slater ever re-find his career! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

There are different levels of crazy...Is it wrong Ive visted them all?

Chapter 1~Sometimes we dont have to fight

? POV

I sit on Chris's chair, waiting for the retired BSAA agent to do his nightly rutine. 11:34-groans, goes to the kitchen, and pours himself a glass of water. 11:50-lays on the sofa and stares at the celling. 12:- Oh speak of the devil. Right on time too. I watch Chris go over to the sink and put a glass under the tap. "N'other restless night?" I smirk as Chris jumps a little. "Is it that you dont sleep? Or you just get up to piss me off?" Chris growls turning back to the sink. "Oh poor crazy Chris...I'm in your head. You get up, I get up. Even though pissing you off is fun." That's not 100% true...the pissing him off thing yes but we'll get to all that later. "Jaw why?" he whines turning to me with his head in his hands, water forgotten on the counter. "Because Chris..." I sigh. "Your you and after all the bodys you've seen..you couldnt expect _not_ to go crazy. Plus add insult to injure that whole...he who will not be named thing you told me about couldnt really help." Then something hits me "Wait Jaw? I was just starting to warm up to the name 'bastard'. But just out of curiostiy where'd you come up with the name?" I ask, fully relaxing on the chair. "Well you look like him but your not him so I'm not gonna call you his name. I thought about using his intials but then it would be Ajw so I just fixed the letters and came up with Jaw." Chris shrugs and throws himself on the sofa. "So my full name is James Albert Wesker." Chris snaps his head over to me. "Sorry.." I mumble. "Your defenitly not him. He'd never joke around or say sorry..." Chris sighs and I hear his vocie crack. "Not with everyone else, no but with you...he'd go club dancing if it would've made you happy." I reason with him. "Since when are you such a softy?" I see Chris crack a small smile. "Since you covered the creepy writing you did on the wall." he doesnt take it badly but smiles bigger. "I am crazy huh?" he chuckles. "Yeah you are. Now you sh-" I'm cut off by light snoring. "Should get some sleep.." I finish. I get up and streach. "Cant wait till _he_ hears 'bout this..." I mutter to myself as I dissolve into the shadow.

A/N-Again from nowhere! ^.^~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-I'm passed it all...I think  
><span>3Pov<span>

_8 months earlier_

"Ok ok just stay calm..." Chris rocked back and forth in his room. "I'm in the only non-tainted room he cant get to me..."

_"Christopher...You really cant believe that can you?"_ Chris's eyes darted around the dark room. '_He's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead...'_ Chris repeated in his head 'till he get enough strength to go out to the living room. Chris's eyes scanned the room. _"Being a big boy huh? That's the Redfield I know..."_

"You don't know me!" He snapped leaning against the wall. _"That's where your wrong dear heart. Though your sister may not know you, I do. I always will Chris..."_ Chris growled. Sure he hasn't seen his sister since he saved Jill and killed _him_ but that had nothing to do with this. Chris locked eyes with the cat like ones in the middle of his living room. "Why? Why the fuck do you have to do this? Your dead just stay fuckin' dead!" Chris shouted as fell to the floor. _"*tsk tsk* Why? You just have to accept the fact that I will always be here. As long as you live, I will be here..."_  
>That's what led up to Clarie finding her big brother, half drained of blood, cut up wrists, with the wall covered in black markers.<br>"Chris!"  
><em><strong>He's at Kujiu mountain<strong>_

Two week later after that

"Ms. Redfield ev-"

"Clarie please."

"Clarie even if your brother does wake up he has to attend some kind of rehab-" doctor reasoned before the pain in the ass Redfield cut him off. "He wasnt/isnt on any kind of drugs. He was STARS best marksman & one of the best agents at the BSAA! He would never-"

"Pac! You cant go around harassing the doctors. I've told you that when I was in STARS..." Clarie turned towards Chris whose arms were wrapped in cloth, an IV in his arm and that boyish smile that would make anybody blush and smile back. "Chris!" Clarie jumped on the hospital bed and hugged her brother. "I-injured..!" He whizzed out. "D-doc! Little help..." Chris smiles the best he could while the doctor pulled his, surprisingly, not super glued sister, off of him. "Why'd you do it Chris?" he frowned as he saw Clarie crying. "Doc give us a sec will ya?" the doctor nodded and left the room. "Come 'er Pac." Chris moved over on the bed and patted the small space he made. Clarie curled up next to her big brother as he stroked her hair. "I*Sigh* I was going through some stuff but I'm fine." That was half of the truth at least. "Ok..*Hic*Are you sure?" She looked up with puffy eyes. "Yeah I'm positive." Chris smiled softly. "Well in that case" Clarie jumped from the hospital bed itself to the front of the door. "I'll get the doctor to let me look after you instead of you going to some place you don't need to go!" Clarie flung the door open. "Clarie I don't think-"

"Don't worry big bro! I'll handle everything~" She sung skipping out of the room. Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "She's very...energinic as it were." Chris snapped his head to a sit near the window. _'No no no no! What the...'_

"Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck...?" Chris groans shaking his head in his hands. "God dammit Wes-"

"Ah ah ah! That's not my name. I'm just in your head Redfield." the image spoke with that slight british accent. Chris took a closer look. He looked like him but instead of the whitish/tanish skin, this image skin was...well it looked like black worms. His eyes weren't that golden/redish color nor forest green. They were bright red. "Your really not him..?" Chris asked more to himself. "I'm in the form of what you most want. Just 'cause you want whoever the hell this is doesn't mean I don't have a name." he may have been a blob but it was obvious he was pouting. "So whats your name?" Chris smirked.

That smirk quickly fell. _'I'm talking to a...blob that's not real. I'm going crazy. I need help. I admit it.' _ Chris sighed. "I...don't have one." Was the blob's answer. "Then what do you want to be called, blob?" Chris asked, his curiosity breaking through. "Well you could stop referring to me as 'blob'." he snapped. "But you are a blob." Chris reasoned. "And your a smart ass." he smirked. "And your a bastard." Chris smiled. For some reason he was feeling better and more comfortable with this...bastard around. "See? Bastard is a bit better." the bastard chuckled. "And am the smart ass? Pfft.." Chris huffed then smirked. "No. Your the insane person...Then again I am your imagery friend..." the bastard shrugged. If he didn't mind why should Chris? The bastard did think Chris would take it wrong until he started laughing. "Haven't heard that since I was six." Chris smiled. Claire jumped back into the room with the doctor from before. "Good news Chris! The good ol' doc here said as long as I visit or call you at least once everyday you wont have to go to that rehab place!" Clarie smiled. Chris looked from Claire to the doc. The doctor had a...well scared look. But he wasn't looking at Chris...he was looking at Claire. The doctor looked at Chris. Chris gave a smile that said 'Don't worry. She's not as bad as she seems'. Chris' eyes followed Claire to where the bastard was sitting. Claire sat down and he dissolved then reformed next to the doctor. The doc began to say something but he wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was biting his lip and try not to laugh, like a five year old, as the bastard started to make weird faces and make fun of the doctor. "Mr. Redfield? Are you feeling well? I'll bring a nurse-" The doctor walked towards the door. "No no! I'm*Snicker* I'm feeling fine. Just...realized my mistake with this whole thing and..I'm just very happy to be alive and well with my little baby sister." Chris turned from the five year old acting blob to Claire who was pouting. "I'm not a baby Chris!" she whined. "You are to me." Chris smiled. "The doc over here is gettin' soft with you guys. He's taking a real liking to you and your sister. The nurses are also taking a shine to you." the bastard winked and smirked. "Shut up..." Chris mumbled smiling. "Huh?" Claire turned to Chris. "I said sit up." Chris nodded in agreement with himself. "Nice cover up." the bastard snorted. "God it's like your mom..." Claire mumbled sitting up. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Chris shot toward both of them. "I know! Aren't I just amazing?" Claire smiled. "Yeah amazing." Chris muttered with a smile. "So your past everything?" Clarie asks in worry. "Yeah...yeah. Never again 'k Clarie?" Chris smiled. Claire got up and hugged Chris. Chris' worried eyes met the mass next to the doctor. _'Man I hope so...'_ Chris sighs.

A/N...Damn i forgot what I was going to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4-You...

JawPOV

"Right. Here we are." I say, cleaning wesker off. "He still has the same place..." Wesker say with so much affection you wouldnt believe he tried to, as cheesy as it may sound, take over the world. "Yeah and if ya smell paint...I-I'll tell ya later." I mumble. "Ok Imma go in. Knock when you hear his vocie got it?" I form into Jaw. "Got it." Wesker nods. I slip in and hear Chris singing.

_Just when I think I'm in control_

_Just when I think I gotta hold_

_Just when I get on a roll!_

_Oh here it goes, here it goes, here goes it again_

_Oh here goes again_

"You know I really liked that song 'till now!" I yell over the blazing music and the shower. I hear Chris turn the shower and music off. "Hey Jaw! I dont care if you are apart of my imagtion. Your gone when I'm awake, I'm crazy and i think of you as a soild person so I made you something to eat!" He yells from the bathroom. I look to the table and spot a plate of eggs,bacon, links, and toast with honey on them. _'Wes's favorite breakfast...' _ "When'd you learn how to cook?" I call, grabbing a piece of bacon. "Well the day of the Spencer thing. I had planned to surprise he-who-shall-not-be-named but then..." Chris trails off walking into the living room with a blue tank top and shorts. "What is this? Harry potter?" I smirk, biting the bacon. "Ohhhhhh my goooooooooood!" I moan. Chris smiles. "Good?"

"Amazing." I state staring at the bacon. "You miss him dont you?" I ask, remembering that Wes is outside. "Yeah...I miss him." I'm shocked at his bluntness. I would ask him and he'd reply 'No! He's a monster...' or 'Not the point!'. Right on time I hear a knock on the door. I lean on the table as Chris raises and eyebrow. "I'll get it." I sigh. I open the door, let Wesker in all while making sure Chris hasnt seen him yet. "Chris, buddy I want you to re-meet Albert Wesker." I move out of Weskers and Chris's veiw so they can see each other. "Christopher..." Wesker whispers, love, saddness, and pure joy breaking through his vocie. "A-Al...?" Chris asks softly. He slowly walks up to him. I smile...untill "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Chris yells punching Wesker in the jaw. '_Damn damn damn!'_

AN-*GAASSSSSSPPPPP* Enjoy~! Ps The song is Here It Goes Again-Ok Go


End file.
